


Because You Had a Bad Day

by gwen (gwennoble)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autistic!Isaac, Cute smooches, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott really is Super Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwennoble/pseuds/gwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on Bad Days, Scott can always make Isaac feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Had a Bad Day

You would think that becoming a werewolf would erase this. Everyone else seemed to have lucked out - Scott’s asthma, Erica’s epilepsy. They got cured while Isaac, despite the strength and the healing and the heightened senses, still kept the problems that screwed his life over before he was bitten. Really, the bite had made it worse.

Isaac is having a Bad Day. They’re more rare now - don’t even talk about when Isaac was freshly bitten - but his brain can still rebell at the worst of times. Like in a classroom. Isaac’s ears perk up and suddenly the teacher’s voice is augmented, every scrape of the chalk reverberates in his skull, the whispers of students behind him are screams. He thought overstimulation was bad back when it was a crowded room or a movie theater, back when two hands clapped desperately over his ears was enough to dull the noise, but he has come to fear this even more. The supernatural senses that can’t be blocked out no matter how hard he tries.

He doesn’t remember curling up on the floor - he doesn’t usually do that. But the noises aren’t usually this bad. He can blame it on his lack of sleep the night before or the pack party on the weekend or skipping breakfast that morning, but it really just _happens_. He has Bad Days.

Someone is kneeling and touching his shoulder and Isaac would laugh if he wasn’t the one on the floor because that really doesn’t help. He curls tighter on himself, can feel his claws coming out and digging them into clenched fists. It’s hard to control the wolf when he’s like this. His wolf doesn’t know that there isn’t a threat - all it feels is the claustrophobia and all it wants to do is get out. He knows he needs to move before the hair starts growing and the fangs drop down and the eyes glow, but he is paralysed and finding it hard to breathe and the teacher keeps on tapping his shoulder until someone pushes the hand away and picks him up and Isaac can hear something above the chaos that he immediately recognizes as Scott’s heartbeat. Super Boyfriend saving the day, yet again.

The halls are empty and the noises fade a little. Isaac tries to anchor himself to Scott, his smell and his heartbeat and the heat of his chest. He will probably be embarrassed later, knowing that Scott carried him away like a baby throwing a tantrum in front of his entire history class, but for now all he can think about is trying not to shake.

Then they’re outside and Isaac, and his wolf, can finally breathe properly.

Scott deposits him against a tree behind the school, where Isaac is grateful for something to lean against as he pants, hands flapping at his sides, rocking a little on his heels. The kind of things he could never use to calm down once his father knew what autistic people did and what normal people should do and that Isaac wasn’t on the right side of the equation. Scott, on the other hand, doesn’t stop him, just flops down beside him and watches his face with an oh-so- _Scott_ crease of worry in his brow.

“I heard your heartbeat all the way from the Chem lab, dude, you okay? Jeez, Boyd thought someone was attacking you or something. Almost went wolfy to come save you. But you’re alright? Nothing supernatural, just one of the, uh, oh right, Bad Days?”

Isaac nods mutely, movements slowing as he remembers to actually breathe and listens to the soft breeze rustling leaves in the foliage above him.

“I - yeah - it just got too much.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, yes, that would be good.”

If there’s one feeling that will never overstimulate Isaac, it’s Scott’s warm arms wrapping around him, his face familiar in the crook of Scott’s neck, his hands splayed across Scott’s back. Scott retreats a little, hands go to Isaac’s face, and Isaac is suddenly being accosted with wet, puppy-dog smooches on his forehead, his cheeks, his lips.

Scott, in between kisses, says, “I get so worried, y’know? It isn’t your fault, obviously. I just don’t like to see my boyfriend hurting.”

Isaac laughs a little, leans into Scott, “Then maybe you should ask Ms. Morrell to give us all our classes together next semester. That way you don’t need to worry, _and_ I can stare at you all day. Win-win.”

“You know, I just might.”

  



End file.
